The tattoo
by only-a-little-writer
Summary: Based a imagine on tumblr. "Imagine getting drunk with Crowley and going to a tattoo parlor. Not until you wake up the next morning do you realize he persuaded the tattooist to brand "Property of Crowley" across your lower back." Yeah I tried to write it. Hope you enjoy it. No smut, but it includes getting drunk and well... a tattoo! Also on AO3.


You are sitting in a chair in the bunker where you and the boys are staying currently. But Sam and Dean are hunting a Wendigo and you deacided to stay in the bunker alone. What a mistake. You are immensely bored and are searching for some entertainment, but the guns are already clean, the television doesn't work and even if you would have some good friend to call, a "girly-talk" was never your thing.

Your gaze wanders thriugh the room and suddenly you see the bar with a lot of nice drinks on it. And And you know that they will be in a pleasant temperature, because it is freezing in here. You are not only sitting in the chair but surrounded by blankets to keep you warm. You lower your gaze and start fumbling with the blankets and start to debate in your head. Yes, you are bored. But drinking some stuff alone because you have nothing else to do is just sad. If you would have at least some company...

Then, the sudden smell of sulfur fills the room.

"Hello Darling." A rough and familiar voice with heavy accent appears behind you and greets you.

You sigh, but not completely unpleased you turn around and face him.

"Crowley dear! What a surprise. What gives me the honour of your arrival?" You say with sarcasm and a smirk creeps it way on your face.

You know him now for some time. It is more than unusual that someone like you, a hunter, wouldn't try to throw a knife at someone like him... But he never gave you any personal reason to develop the desire to kill him. Not more than him being a demon and King of Hell. But still, he was more helpful than dangerous for you. Whenever he arrived, you knew that fun was were never in a relationship with him in any way. But still, what you two have is something that isn't seen so much.

Crowley ignores your sarcasm and keeps chatting:

"That's a way to greet me love. Next time you might want to add a "My King" and a little curtsy to it." He winks at you. "But don't you worry, it is nothing big that I want."

"But you want something." You raise an eyebrow.

"No biggie as I said, really." Crowley smirks at you and slowly walks forwards to the bar.

"I just want to spend some time with my favourite human. And all I need from you therefor is some of your time, attention and a drink." Crowley points at the one scotch which you know is going to fit his taste.

"Would you mind" He asks while he already fills his glass. You still nod your head and he takes the first sip.

"So, you just came to talk..." You start, but he interrupts you.

"And drink!" He laughs and his smirk widens while he comes closer and carries a drink to you. You take it and first swing it around in the glass. You enjoy the smell and than the taste of it. You groan with joy and let the fluid flow down your throat. You stirr when you nituce Crowleys stare.

"What?" You ask wondering about what he is staring at. But instead of answering you he simply smiles at you and sits himself in the chair opposite of you.

You both are laughing and joking around. You and Crowley are already drinking together since some time now and have talked about different topics. You talk a bit about your jobs and remembered some funny old stories. You discussed serious stuff but even that turned into laugher. And from sentence to sentence your glass emptied itself more until it was refilled again. You can feel the alcohol taking over and you keep calling each other "Darling, love, dear" and so on. He calls everybody that and began to tease you with it on purpose, so you mocke him back with calling him the same as well.

You both come closer to each other and you decide that you are warmed up enough, so you get ride of your blankets. It might be that the King of Hell has the heat of the hellsfire radiating off of him. Be it that or the fault of the alcohol, you are warm enough now.

However, the heat spreads through your limbs and makes you feel more comfortable. His chuckle, his smirk, the way he moves and speaks, his everything makes you feel great. You come to the topic of how bored you were before he came. His obvious wide smile showes how pleased he is with this statement. He always enjoys the effect he has on you. You are sitting and drinking for some time now and you know you shouldn't tust yourselve anymore and quit the conversation. Instead you lean forward, touch Crowleys knee and keep grinning like an idiot. He enjoys it and makes the suggestion to stop just staying here and rather go outside.

"What do you mean Crowl's?" You mutter.

"I mean that you and I should stop lingering around. I want you to come with me now. Come on!"

Suddenly Cowley is standing in front of you and helds out his hand for you. But you look at him suspicious, not knowing what to do now. Wary you ask him:

"Where do you want to take me?"

Crowley rolls his eyes but keeps reaching for you and waits for you to grab his hand. He looks you deep in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Is his only question before you grab his hand and disappear with him. A so short question, but one of the most difficult ones to answer. Especially from a demon to a hunter. You will never be able to give a logival answer for you doing this. But you did it and appear with in an to you unknown city. You aren't aware of the language they speak around of you but you can't concentrate anyways because Crowley pulls you quickly with him. He shows you the nightlife of the city that you still don't recognize. But that doesn't mean you don't enjoy it. He even hands out of thin air a new filled glass with a delicious scotch. A big fault, short after the first gulps you feel the effect kick in and everything starts to become blurry and turns black. You jerk up and are awake in your bed. With heavy headache you look furious aroundbut you're alone. Desperate you try to think about what happened last night.

But you only remember a few things. You know you kept walking jiggling with Crowley through the streets. Sometimes he showed you a few things, at other moments you kept talking about things, at between that you ended up presses against Crowleys chest, breathing hard. No matter if in dark alleys or in public spaces, you always ended up closer to each other than you meant to. But you never kissed. Even while he stared with dilated eyes into yours, none of you dared to move. He even seemed to hold back. But then you recall a smirk... his smirk... "why did he smirk?" You ask yourself. Than it comes up again. It was a reaction to something you did, or said. Right? What was it? You try to remember hard and a picture of a tattoo parlor comes into your mind.. You spotted it in the city and talked about how much you would want to have one. You explained that you wanted an anti-possession tattoo, but he grimaced at the thought.

"What?!" You ask confused. He returned an dd look.

"Really (Y/N)? You tell _me_ you want an anti-possession tattoo, matching to those bloody Winchester? How am I supposed to react to this?"

"Ahem, good? It don't have one yet and it will help me against demons so they won't possess me."

You see his still not convinced face and add:

"I just want something to keep the demons off of me. You understand?"

And there it was, the smirk. But you still couldn't lay a finger on the reason. But then you remember the rest.

"Yeeeah Darling. I do." He agrees.

"Your're sure? I'm lucky nothing happened to me yet, dear." You explain further.

"You're right, love. Something to keep the demons away from you. I know exactly what you mean." His smirk grew incredible wide.

Then things become blurry but you still can see single imagines. How you walked, or more like tumbled, into the parlor. Arm in arm with Crowley you went into it. You started to explain the tattooist your idea, but he didn't speak your language. But Crowley spoke theirs, so he spoke for you. Or so you thought. You laid on your belly so he could easier reach your lower back where you chose the tattoo to be. Blame to the alcohol you chose that place and Crowley seemed to be pleased with that desicion anyways. You didn't understand a word they were saying. The last pictures in your head is Crowley holding your hand, followed by pain. You are a hunter and used to it, but that doesn't mean you love it either. Crowley switched between making jokes, looking concerned and grinning at you.

That's it.

That is all you can recall. You don't even know how you came back in your bed (but still in your clothes of the evening). Alarmed you feel a sting at your lower back and jump out of bed, run across the room and stand in front of your mirror. You lower your pants and lift your sweater just to stare in disbelief. A smirk stealing it's way across your face.

Across your lower back the words "Property of Crowley" are brand into your flesh. "Something to keep the demons away from you." His voice echo in your head.

You still don't move a finger and keep thinking. First of all about how you will never drink so much anymore. And secondly and more important about his words. "Do you trust me?"

You shake your head. No matter how furious you should be, no matter what happened and no matter what he is... You don't care if he just marked you, your answer is yes. Yes you trust him. You can't explain it but you trust him now and you know know you always will.


End file.
